justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Bavarium on a Plane
Bavarium on a Plane is the nineteenth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "Sheldon, uncharacteristically absent since Rico's accusations of treachery, surfaces to provide his old protégé with Di Ravello's plans to transport a devastating Bavarium warhead out of Medici. In an act of contrition, Sheldon offers his support." Walkthrough Rico arrives at a small junkyard on a hill near the Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente and an ancient temple and meets Tom who's fallen asleep while waiting. Tom explains that he's "a rotten, backstabbin' old bastard", but he trusts only 3 things, which are himself, Uncle Sam and Rico, and that he would never betray Rico. Rico informs him that it was Zeno, to which Tom responds that he knew it. (Not really, but he suspected.) Soon Dimah arrives and says that Rosa sent her, but it becomes obvious that Tom invited her. Tom then explains that Di Ravello is planning on transporting a bomb out of Medici and that they're going to intercept it. You have to drive the crew in a Rebellion-marked Weimaraner to the nearest airport. Tom has provided some guns and a rocket launcher, but it's also possible to do this with other weapons, depending on how much ammunition you have. At least sometimes a CS110 Archangel is in the nearby weapons case; this can not only work well for the mission but also be quite useful after that if you've not yet unlocked it in the Rebel drop by liberating Espia Alta. According to Tom, these roads are so secret that they don't even show up on Agency maps, so the Medici Military won't be expecting them. Rico says that he has a bad feeling about the situation, to which Tom responds by breaking the fourth wall and saying that he should look on the bright side because Rico has an infinite Parachute. The airport gates are closed, but Rico says that roadblocks haven't stopped him before. Drive the car in and don't slow down. Tom will tell you to drive into the U41 Ptakojester cargo plane that's about to take off. The military will try to stop you, but just ignore them. Once on the plane, Rico will tell Dimah to disarm the bomb and Tom to fly the plane. Tom punches a commando in the face and takes his assault rifle while Rico kills two other guards at the front of the cargo compartment and then walk to the door leading to the roof. Di Ravello will call several times while you're on the plane roof, but there's no need to pay attention to him. The military keeps sending CS7 Thunderhawk fighters after you in groups of 4. They approach from a distance behind you and eventually fly next to the plane, conveniently in shooting and grappler range. Get your gun or rocket launcher and destroy them. The CS110 Archangel is one of the easier weapons to use, especially for more distant aircraft, because the bullets travel much more quickly than a rocket and two hits will take out a jet. Be careful with your ammo in this section as there are a lot of jets to take out. Having the 2x Special Ammo Gear Mod will be helpful with this, although assault rifles and shotguns (at short range) can also take out the jets. Alternatively you could just grapple to each CS7 Thunderhawk and pull out the pilot, but that will take a while. At some point, Di Ravello, growing desperate, orders the fighters to fire missiles at the cargo plane while they're approaching. Soon the Dimah and Sheldon tell Rico that the bomb can't be disarmed and that you have to drive the bomb truck (an Urga Fura 570) off the plane. Once you reach the plane, quickly get in the cargo hold, hop in the Urga Fura 570, and then drive the truck out quickly! If the truck is still in the plane when the 30 second marker is reached, there will be a warning saying "Bomb will explode!", so haste is absolutely necessary once 30 seconds is reached. The mission ends with a cut-scene where the truck falls into the sea and explodes. Tom then speaks one of his most well-known lines from Just Cause 2 extractions - "And thanks for flyin' Air Sheldon, hehe!" The mission then cuts to Di Ravello's palace where he's quite angry and yelling at 3 guys (2 Black Hand and 1 army private). He demands to know how the "most elite private military force in the world" could have failed to kill "a weak-minded child with a rope and a squirrel suit". In fact, he's so angry that he beats up the army guy (possibly to death). After regaining his composure, he tells an unseen Commandante to "clean that up" and then he sends the Black Hand guys to bust Zeno out of jail and kill Rosa. Rico spawns at Vista Fonte on the southern coast of Insula Striate. Trivia *The name of this mission is a direct reference to the 2006 movie "Snakes on a Plane". *This mission has Tom repeat some quotes from Just Cause 2 as the Black Market dealer. **On the plane towards the end, he says "Ah hell, whom I tryin' to fool?" when Rico is about to enter the truck. **And when the cutscene rolls, Sheldon says "And thanks for flyin' Air Sheldon, hehe!" *This is the only mission where the Urga Fura 570 is featured. *This is also the only mission where you interact with the U41 Ptakojester in some way. *When Di Ravello calls, he states his plans, but then will be foiled by your actions. Eventually, if you keep up the destruction and the plane doesn't take any damage, he lashes out to the fighters over the sea stating: "You incompetent bastard, shoot him down!" He is then no longer heard from until the cut-scene rolls. *This is the only time you will find soldiers on a U41 Ptakojester unless you get the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. *Sheldon punches a Medici Military commando and takes his CS Predator, but is never seen using it. **As of some patch, the Medici Military commando is mistakenly called as a member of the Black Hand. *Where the U41 Ptakojester ended up is a mystery, as Rico was not on board the plane when he bailed out with the Urga Fura 570. **Sheldon did land it somewhere in Medici at some point however, because Dimah is seen in the next mission and was still on the plane when Rico drove the truck out. *The ending sequence where Rico drives the Urga Fura 570 out and bails out bears some slight resemblance to the atomic bombings of either Hiroshima and/or Nagasaki. Gallery Bavarium on a Plane (infinite parachute fourth wall).png|Tom breaking the fourth wall. Bavarium on a Plane (drive into the plane).png|Drive into the plane. Bavarium on a Plane (protect the plane).png|Protect the plane. Bavarium on a Plane (drive the truck).png|Drive the truck. Bavarium on a Plane (spash).png|The bomb splashing into water and exploding. Bavarium on a Plane (how can you fail).png|Di Ravello is pretty pissed. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions